Touch of fire
by sailorowl15
Summary: Yona's life is turned upside down when as she is suddenly kidnapped. She quickly comes to realizes that she isn't normal. She's taken to a school for people like her. But she soon discovers that the school isn't what it seems to be. Hak, a strange person she meets in her class, swears to her that he will help her escape. But Yona isn't sure that leaving the school is even possible.
1. Chapter 1

Yona's knuckles ached as she gripped her pencil tightly. Slowly she wrote down her answer to the last problem on her test. How are these problems anywhere near similar to the work we studied? She thought looking at her answers uncertainly.

"Time is up! Pencils down." the teacher called out as some students groaned in response.

The teacher walked down each row taking papers. Yona continued to stare at her answers trying to decided if even one of them was right. Her thoughts were broken as the teacher took her paper along with the rest in her pile.

"What am I going to do if I fail?" Yona groaned as she dropped her head against the desk.

"Cheer up Yona, you able finish all of them in time, right?" Sakura, her friend asked standing over desk.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. I could still get them all wrong." Yona replied looking at Sakura.

"But you passed your last test, right?"

"Barely I got a 65 and dad wasn't too pleased by that. If I don't pass this test there's no way he will let me go to this year's party." Yona complained grabbing her bag.

"Aw come on Yona, you need to cheer up. Want to go eat some lunch at our usual place?" Sakura ask, smiling hopefully.

"Sure I guess, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great! I'll meet you there then." Sakura said excitedly, and then left her desk.

Holding her bag she left her classroom. Walking outside from the corner of her eye she saw Soo-Won talking with his usual group. Seeing him, she smiled hopefully, but he didn't notice her. Feeling discourage, she sighed.

For the past month they had been growing apart. He no longer visited her during lunch or was in any of her classes. The only times they did talk anymore was on the rare occasions they ran into each. But that didn't happen often, because of their busy schedules. She missed the times they had been close.

Walking past him, his eyes met hers. Smiling she waved at him, but his eyes quickly left hers and continued talking as though he never saw her. Her smile slowly left her face as she watch him ignoring her. She quickly turns around and left the school, clutching her bag.

Why is it as though we never even knew each other? She thought sadly. Maybe I should try texting him sometime.

"Excuse me, your Yona right?" A man asked, standing in front of her path, stopping her. He had two other large men who were dressed the same as him, in black suits, and were all wearing sunglasses. Except for the man who was talking to her. His eyes glinted in the sun.

"Er yes, how did you know-" But no sooner had she spoken those words, she was punched roughly in the gut. She fell onto sidewalk scraping her knees.

Gasping for breath she held her stomach. They slowly surrounded her. They held no weapons, but she knew they were still just as dangerous.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily

But her question was greeted with a heavy kick by her back. She screamed as she received kicked in the gut, that almost took her breath away. At the sound of her scream, they responded by attacking harder.

I have to get out of here, she thought. Taking advantage of the brief moment they were not attacking, as quickly as she could, pulled herself up. Her knee stung with pain, and she felt dizzy standing up. Ignoring her pains she ran, but just as she took a step away from them, her hair was abruptly pulled. Stopping her at her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere." The first man said in her ear, pulling her hair roughly.

Squinting her eyes open, her cries suddenly ceased as she saw Soo-Won. He stood by the edge of the sidewalk, and looked shocked at the situation she was in.

"Soo-Won you have to get out of here!" Yona yelled trying to warn him.

"Yona You-" Soo-Won said, but was never able to finish as he was painfully punched in the face, by one of the men dressed in black.

He fell to his knees and gasped with pain. Clutching his face he tried to cover his head to protect himself.

"Soo-Won!" Yona cried, desperately trying to pull herself from the mans grasp.

She was slap painfully across the face, and her hair was pulled roughly in response. Tears rushed down her face, but her eyes her focused on Soo-Won. She watched as he was strike down.

"Stop," she whimpered.

She pulled her arms out towards Soo-Won as if she was trying to reach him. Her eyes widen as she saw him be kicked in the gut, making him gasp for air

"Leave him alone!" She screamed, thrashing her head and grabbing her own hair that was being pulled.

"The less you fight back, the sooner we'll be done." The man growled, and slammed his fist against her face, making her fall to the ground.

Her vision clouded, and her entire body felt as though it was on fire. No, you can't faint now, not while Soo-Won is being attacked. She told herself. You have to do something.

Slowly she turned her face told Soo-Won trying to see him. Her pain faded as she saw him being once more punched in the gut, making him cough blood.

At this rate you'll both be killed, she fearfully resized.

"I said stop it!" She screamed, anger filling her at the sight she saw.

Her thoughts were filled with desiring to hurt the men who dared to try and hurt Soo-Won. She wanted them to feel the pain she felt. She wanted them to experience it.

In her clouded vision and anger, she saw small blue threads in midair. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the thread's glistened. The were in all different directions and seemed to be floating. Blindly she grabbed on one pulling it.

Suddenly screams filled her ears from the men. She was shocked to see them on there knees. They were clutching their arms, and legs. Smoke was rising from them, and fire started to form on their clothes.

As her anger was slowly replaced with shock, the fire slowly started to fade. After a few minutes it was completely gone, leaving them and badly burned.

The threads were gone, as though they had never even existed. Everything was eerily quiet as she stared bewildered at the scene before her. Did I just set those men on fire? She thought to herself as she recalled the threads she pulled on.

"Yona," Soo-Won said, now standing up on, in disbelief.

He looked at her with shock, and fear. He knows what I did. He saw me do it. She realized feeling shame wash over her. What I just did was anything but normal.

"Soo-Won I can-" Yona said standing up but stopped speaking to him as she saw his reaction.

He flinched as she said his name and took a step back, away from her. Strangely she felt tears fall down her face, as she saw how he looked at her.

I'm a freak. I can't stay here. She thought. She turned away from him and ran. Each step she took pain fired through her. Her sides ached, and burned. One of her wrist was at an odd angle, indicating that it was broken. But despite all this she still ran.

Tears blurred her vision along with the dizziness she felt. Suddenly her foot struck a large crack on the sidewalk, making her fall. Her face slammed on the ground sending pain throughout her body.

I'm not going to make it, she thought as darkness swept her vision. At least I was able to save Soo-Won. She closed her eyes, she let darkness cover her.

* * *

"Get her inside the car. She isn't in good condition."

Squinting her eyes open she was blinded by the light. She could barely see the outline of a person who hovered above her. The person was holding her wrist, which was no longer in its odd angle. Bandages were wrapped around it.

"Just make she doesn't wake up" A voiced said, but she could barely comprehend it.

She felt herself being carried, but she hardly noticed. I need to get home. I promised dad that I would be at home on time. She thought as she closed her eyes.

"We'll make sure to have her well secured. She won't even know what happened.

Then darkness covered her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Yona woke up with her head throbbing. All her muscle ached as she sat up. Looking down she saw that her arms and legs were wrapped tightly in bandages. Instead of her school uniform she wore a loose hospital gown.

Looking at her surroundings she saw that she was in what looked to be, a hospital room. The entire room was white, and fairly empty. The only furniture was the bed she laid on, and a desk that was full of tools with a table beside it.

 _Where am I?_ She thought as she tried to recall yesterday's events. Looking at her bandages, her eyes widen as she remembered how she had got them.

She had been attacked by three men. But what left fear running through her veins was remembering how she had hurt them. Somehow she created fire.

 _What am I?_ She thought. _Is this why they attacked me? Did they somehow know that I wasn't normal? But why did they attack Soo-Won? How could they have even known?_

She have to get out of here. She couldn't stay here. Not with Soo-Won still in danger. Testing her weight on one foot, she found that it could hold her weight just fine. Slowly she walked to the door. She felt dizzy and her wrist hurt when she moved it, but other then that she felt no pain.

Turning the doorknob, she was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Opening the door, she stepped out to a long, wide hall. It was bright white, just as her room had been.

 _Where could she possibly be?_

She slowly walked through the hall, resting her hand against the wall. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but you will need to go back to your room." A lady said dressed in a white nurse outfit.

"Where am I?" Yona asked immediately to her.

"Somewhere safe." The nurse said, and then said no more indicating that she had nothing else to say on the matter.

"But my father, he doesn't know what happened to me. He will be worried." Yona said quickly trying to keep up with the nurse's quick pace.

"You will be informed of everything you need to know later."

"What? I was attacked! Is this even a hospital? I need to speak with my father now!" Yona said angrily.

How dare this woman act as though she was wasting her time and not answer her questions.

"Your room is here." The nurse said as though she had not even heard Yona.

She walked inside as Yona followed her. Carefully she picked up the tools that had been left on the table.

"Are you seriously ignoring me? Who is in charge of this place? I demand to speak to them!" Yona said feeling her patience fade.

"You'll meet him soon." The nurse said with a blank voice.

She walked right past Yona leaving the room. As she did, she closed the door locking it this time. Yona jaw nearly dropped at shock.

"Open this door right this instance!" Yona yelled hitting her fist against the door.

Sharp pang of pain created as she did so making sharply pull back. Her wrist was still not healed. It throbbed as she held it, trying to ease her pain. She felt tears starting to form on her face.

Never in her life did she felt as frustrated and lost as she did now. All she wanted was answers. Of where she was. Where her father was. What had happened to Soo-Won. And what she was. In a mere day her life no longer made any sense.

Instead she felt the unfamiliar feeling of fear. Fear that she would never go back to what her life was like. Somehow she had to ensure that didn't happened. She had to leave this place. No matter what.

Rising her good fist she returned to pounding it against the door. She wouldn't be ignored. Not without a fight.

"Open this door! Once my father hears of this he will be sure that you will pay! I mean it!" She yelled at them till her fist turned red and throbbed as her other one did

After hours her threats turned into frustrated screams. Her throat ached and she laid on the floor by the door, crying. As her screams silenced, her eyes widen.

She could screaming in the distance. But these screams were nothing like hers. They were full of pain and desperation. Someone, somewhere was being tortured. The sound of the screams made her skin crawl. They hardly sounded human.

Without realizing it she had been holding her breath. She laid curled by the door covering her ears. She tried to block the screams but they continued ringing in her ears. Somehow she spent the night like that. Falling asleep to the shouting pain of a tortured soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this chapter so much longer then the others! Sadly Hak is not in this chapter. I plan to have him appear in the next one though. ^_^**

Slowly Yona awoke to the clattering of footsteps. Opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer in the small empty room that she had been in before. Instead the room looked much more like a hospital. Instead there were multiple beds where even other patients could be seen.

Next to her was a nurse stood writing quickly on her clipboard. Her hair had extremely tight curls that were an unnatural shade of yellow. The moment she saw that she had awoke, she gave a forced smile to her.

" Ah! Your awake! I thought you might spend the entire day sleeping again." she with an overly cheery voice.

Again? How long had she been asleep? And where was she, now? After the previous events there was no way that this was a hospital. Not a real one at least.

"Where am I?" Yona said, voicing the question that had filled her.

"Excuse me?" The nurse said, as though she had just asked her a confusing question.

"I'm asking where am I? I was attacked, and now taken to this place where no one can answer my questions. I need to speak with my father." Yona said angrily, sitting up to face the nurse better.

" Calm down darling. This is just the school's medical room. Once you're ready to get up the principal will be explaining why these events have happened to you." The nurse explained as though they were the simplest things in the world.

And why can't you? Were the thoughts running in Yona's head. But at the mention of being told to what was happening to her, she stood up quickly.

"I'm ready now." She said quickly, standing eagerly next to the nurse.

"You'll need to put these on first." The nurse said handing her what looked liked a school uniform.

"You can change in the bathroom by the right corner." she said as Yona took the uniforms from her.

As Yona past the other patients, she noticed that they were all sleeping. A few of them looked as though they were injured. But none of them seemed badly hurt.

Inside the bathroom she quickly dressed into the school uniform. She noticed that her wrist was wrapped in a thin bandage. She found that she could easily move it.

Looking at herself in the mirror reflection, she saw that she looked better. But her hair was badly tangled, and her chin still had a bad bruise. She brushed her fingers through her hair trying to help it.

That will have to do for now. She thought picking up the hospital gown. Looking at it she shivered. She remembered those tortured screams that rang in her ears. She was going to have to question the principal about that. Something was definitely not right here.

Leaving the bathroom she was greeted by the nurse who stood by the door waiting for her. She wore her fake smile, that somehow managed to widen even more when she saw her.

" Ah! You look lovely! Follow me I'll lead you to where the principal is." she explained loudly leading her to the door that lead out of the room.

"Is this principal really in charge of everything here?" Yona asked as she followed the nurse.

She somehow doubted that a principal was in charge of everything here. This was probably not even a real school. Especially if people being tortured here really happened.

"Of course." The nurse said simply, walking at a brisk pace.

Yona doubted that this was true.

"I'll be waiting outside the for you." The nurse said as the stopped in front of the largest door.

Somehow this sounded more menacing than comforting to her. But she nodded anyways and open the door leading into what looked to be a office.

Inside was large wooden office desk, and large leather chair. On it sat a young man. He was so young that Yona stopped where she stood in surprise. The youngest he could be was in his mid twenties. And despite his long grey hair he still appeared quite young. He wore expensive clothes that made him appear important. She noticed that in the corner of the desk was a slip of paper that held the name, Tae-Junun. Tae-Junun must be his name she thought.

"Yona, I was quite eager to be able to speak with you." he said with an overly interested gleam in his eyes.

Yona felt quite uncomfortable just by the looks at him. She suddenly regretted coming here at all. She noticed that his eyes did not met hers, but instead stayed fixedly on her long red hair.

She felt her face burn with embarrassment. She had always hated how red her hair was. It made her even stranger than she already was.

"Er, how do you know my name?" Yona asked, hoping that he would stop staring so fixedly upon her.

"What? How could I not know your name? Your father is extremely well known! Especially with your family being so wealthy and all." He exclaimed proudly.

"So you know my father then? I need to speak with him. Nobody here seems to understand that he has no idea where I am."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Yona." He said, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

"What, do you mean you can't yet me talk to my father? If you really know who my father is, then you should know better then anybody that he won't allow that." Yona said with aggression.

"Oh I'm well aware Yona. You see it seems that it was your father who sent you here." He said softly.

He sounded sympathetic, but a small satisfied smile, played on his lips.

"W-What are you talking about? My father would never do such a thing." Yona said, her voice breaking.

This person was ridiculous. She knew her father better than anyone. She knew how dearly her father loved. How hard he worked to protect her. Yet he never what were a voice whispered in the back of her head.

"Yes, well it seems your father has come to realize how dangerous you are."

A spike of fear rushed through her as he said this, while he stared intentionally at her. He knew what she was. And somehow her father was also aware about her?

"What do you mean?" She said, trying to keep her voice straight.

"I mean that he is well aware that killed three men."

She nearly felt out of her chair at those words. That couldn't be true. She had only burned them.

" Your father has realized how dangerous you are. You know how much he hates weapons. Its such a shame how that's exactly what you are. A weapon."

Tears fell down Yona's face. She didn't believe a word he was saying. Yet she felt immense sadness. It was true, her father hated weapons. He had even banned her from ever using one. But he loved her. He wouldn't ever just leave her.

"Y-you lie," she hissed through her clenched teach.

"I wish I was Yona. But it's all true I'm afraid. If it makes you feel any better, your father did send you here to protect you. He understands that a dangerous weapon is something that many people desire. They could hurt you and try to control you. Your father wants you to not be a danger to anyone or have you in danger's reach. Which is why he sent you here. It was all for you."

She shook her head. Everything he said sounded so untrue yet true all at the same time. She didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she didn't want to believe that this man's words were true.

"W-what do you mean I k-killed three men?"

"well quite unfortunately they were found on the sidewalk dead. Seems that they were burned to death. You will be convicted of murder, I'm afraid." He said, still wearing his fake mask of sympathy.

"But it was self protection! They were trying to kill me!"

"That may be true, but having all three of them dead? From you trying to protect yourself? That will sound more like murder to them. And since they were burned to death they will be very suspicious."

She let her face fall into her hands. She was now a murderer. She hadn't known about her powers. She had never meant to kill them. Yet she remembered how she had pulled on those threads with the intention to hurt them. Perhaps somehow she had managed to burn them to death without realizing it.

" I can help you though. I'll be able to cover up the incident and make it as though it never happened." He said, a satisfied smile on his face now.

"How could you do that?" Yona asked, her voice trembling.

She wasn't sure if she believed or trust this person. But he somehow knew about her powers. He was right about her being dangerous. And as far as she knew the reason she had been attacked was because of her powers.

"How I do it doesn't matter. Having money allows you to do many things. What I need is for you to stay at this school where your safe. Where your father wants you."

"W-when I first got here I heard screaming." Yona said nervously, hoping to find some sort of reason for why staying here would be impossible.

"Screaming?" He said raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Tortured screaming. They sounded through the halls for hours. How could you not know about it?"

"Oh, that. Well our school is for special children. People like you, who need protection. Unfortunately some students that we bring here are brought here too late." He stopped for a moment and gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm afraid that some of our students have been broken so badly that they are beyond repair. The only thing we can do for them is provide them the most comfort we can give them."

"B-but why would they be screaming like that?"

"Well there not safe. Sometimes they try to attack people. We have no choice but to restrain them. They always scream when that happens. They seem to think that they're being attacked or something."

"Why hasn't my father told me about these decisions he's made or tried to contact me?" Yona ask, trying to change the subject.

She didn't want to think about those screams anymore. About the immense pain those students went through to become that broken. How she easily could be one of them.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he's busy." He said drawing his attention to her hair once more.

Yona frowned. Something was not adding up here. Would her father really leave her here without even telling her goodbye? That wasn't like him. Yet maybe he didn't want to do anything with her anymore. Maybe he was afraid of her. At these thoughts she felt tears falling down her face.

"Um, you said that there are other students here that are like me?" She said trying hard to stop herself from crying in front of this person.

"Ah yes you'll be meeting them soon, but for now I think it would be best to call it a day." He said, as if only just noticing the pain that Yona as in.

Yona nodded, feeling relieved to be leaving him. She quickly stood up as he went to escort her out of the room.

"I'll be seeing you soon Yona." He said as she left the room.

She only nodded in response. She was surprised with how relieved she felt to be following the nurse back to her room. Anything was better than being trapped alone with that person. He was far too interested in her hair.

"Do you feel up to starting your classes tomorrow?" The nurse asked as they went back into the room she had woken up in.

"I guess so." Yona said uncertainly.

Anything to take her mind off of what just happened to her. And she was quite curious to see what sort of students there were that were like her. Maybe she could learn about a way to get rid of her powers. Then her father would no longer be afraid of her.

"Perfect we'll start first thing in the morning. You'll love it. The classes are almost like your normal ones."

"Define normal."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yona you're going to be late if you don't hurry up in there!"

"I-I'm coming just a moment!" Yona called back, scrubbing her face furiously.

She had spent almost the entire night crying, which she now regretted. Her eyes her red and puffy. Scrubbing only seemed to make them worse. How was she going to face everyone looking like this?

She sighed giving up hopes of possibly making a good impression. She didn't want to be late on top of everything. Quickly grabbing her bag, she ran out the bathroom.

As usual, the nurse waited for her, giving her fake smile. The only difference about her was that she seemed somewhat tired today. Her smile was even more forced, adding to her tired look.

"Let's hurry, you're going to be late!" She said heading out the door without her.

Yona quickly rushed to follow her. She wasn't she how the nurse was possibly able to find her way around here. The halls were bright white and identical. As far as she knew, they had no end. Most of the doors, that were also white weren't even labeled. The place reminded Yona largely of a maze. They both seemed to have no end.

After taking three turns into three different halls, they came to a stop with a door labeled power learning. The door had no window, but she could still hear the chatter of students.

"The only seats that are available is the ones in the back row I'm afraid." The nurse said as she opened the door.

"That's fine," Yona replied quickly.

Entering the room she instantly wanted to leave. As soon as she entered the students instantly stopped talking to one another to stare at her. She felt their eyes linger from her bandaged wrist to her bright red hair. Her cheeks instantly heated with embarrassment. She now felt rather thankful to be taking a seat in the back away from their gaze and whispers.

"I'll escort you back to your room once your classes are over." The nurse said as Yona took her seat in the back right corner.

All Yona could manage was to nod in return.

The classroom felt nothing like a classroom to her. While there were the familiar items like chairs, desks, and even a chalkboard. The room was far too clean. It felt as though it was being occupied with people for the first time, with everything looking as new looking as it was. Even the walls were a spotless bright white. But despite the bright walls, the room felt quite small and cramped. This was because of the lack of windows. Not a single window was found in the room. The only lighting came from the ceiling.

As Yona placed her bag down on her desk, she quickly realized that she had no class schedule. What was she going to do? Her nurse wouldn't be here until the end of her classes, which she had no idea to get to. Perhaps she could as the teacher at the end of this class. But maybe one of the students here could help.

Looking to her desk neighbor on her right she noticed that he was looked straight ahead with a bored expression on his face. In fact, he hadn't seemed to have looked at her once since she had arrived at her desk. His features looked feminine. His short stature made him look that he could be younger than her.

"Um excuse me, but by any chance do you-" but Yona was cut off by the angry glare he gave her in response.

She looked away with her cheeks burning in embarrassment and anger. She could hear him muttering something that sounded like, "damn rich students."

She wasn't sure how he knew her family was wealthy but that didn't matter to her. She did nothing to have him treat her so rudely. Why did it even matter to him if her family was wealthy? She was just about to give him an angry response when the back door at the left corner suddenly was slammed opened, causing her to divert her attention.

Standing in the hall stood a tall, young man with sharp blue eyes. He had short, messy black hair with fringes hanging below his eyes. His uniform indicated that he was a student. What caught her attention was that he seemed to be escorted by two guards that stood close to him.

The young student surveyed the room, his eyes darting from student to student. Most of the students avoided looking at him. The that did look at him only gave him annoyed glares. He seemed to be frantically looking for someone. But who? Her question was quickly answered as his eyes fell on her.

His eyes fell upon her face and suddenly a thousand emotions seemed to flicker on his face. For a moment, he looked shocked to see her. But next thing she knew he hurled towards her looking furious.

"What did he do to you?!" He shouted as he attempted to go to her desk. But he was stopped by the guards, who were holding each of his arms. They seemed to be prepared for this as they forcefully pulled him out of the room. He yelled angrily against their grip as his was pulled out of the hall. His voice soon faded though as the door was closed

Her desk neighbor was so shocked by the outburst that he had fallen off his seat. Yona nearly had herself. She gripped her desk tightly, just realizing she had been holding her breath.

Who was that person? Why he come to her class looking for her? Why did she feel like she seen him before? What did he mean when he had said, what did he do to you? Maybe he meant the men who attacked her, but how could he have known about that?

She had hardly noticed the whispering buzz that filled the room. They only silenced when the teacher entered the room. She was hardly able to listen to a word she was saying. Her mind was rushing with thoughts.

"What did you do to get on his bad side?" Her desk neighbor whispered, not paying attention to the teacher either.

She looked at him surprised to see that he was talking to her. Hadn't he made it clear that he didn't want anything to with her?

"I don't know. I've even never seen him before." Yona replied slowly.

Somehow what she told him felt like a lie. She had seen him before, but where? Her desk neighbor seemed to think that she was lying also because his eyes narrowed. For a moment she that he was going to say something else, but he merely shook his head and turned his attention back to the teacher.

Class ended in such a blur that she only noticed that it had ended when the sound of students leaving filled the room. All she had caught from the lesson was that people who were gifted had different powers types. This should of interested her, but she seemed to be unable to forget the student that seemed to know her. She kept going over in head wondering where she could have possibly seen him before.

Slowly packing her books she went to the teacher to ask for a class schedule. Walking up to her desk she noticed that the teacher was quite different from the nurse. Her dark hair was pulled in a bun so tight it looked at though in would snap out if she were to touch it. She didn't even bother looking at Yona she approached. She seemed to be making herself clear at she did not want to be talked to.

"Um excuse me, but I didn't I didn't receive a class schedule or any directions of where the classrooms are," Yona asked uncertainly as the teacher continued to go through her papers without looking at her.

"We don't have any class schedules. All you needed to do was follow the students, who would be going to the class you needed to go too." The teacher replied hardly even bothering to look her.

"But aren't we all scheduled to different classes?"

"No, we have a different building for each class. This allows us to hold a building that can hold their unique powers and special needs."

An entire different school for a single class of students? That sounded like a complete waste of space and money. Not even her school could afford to do that. And what did she mean to be able to hold them? That sounded as though students were trying to leave the school. Perhaps the broken students that she was told about were the ones.

"Um okay, what do I do now that I stayed behind?" Yona asked.

"Just walk out into the hall. There are guards that make sure none of the students go anywhere they're not supposed to be. If you ask they will lead you to your class." The teacher replied waving her hands at her, as though she were a pesky fly.

Yona nodded and left without saying thanks. Figuring that she probably wouldn't have cared if she had. It was obvious that she wanted her gone. Walking out of the hall she realized that the teacher was right, next to certain doors, guards stood next to them. It seemed that they came during certain times at classes.

Gathering her wits she walked up to the nearest guard and explain her situation.

"Alright, try to hurry and keep up, your going to be late this rate." He said quickly leaving the door he stood at and started walking ahead of her.

She quickly tagged behind him trying to keep up with his quick pace. She noticed that he wore a professional looking uniform that matched the rest of the guards. She was surprised by how quick he was able to find his way through the maze-like halls.

"This is your class," he said stopping suddenly as she nearly bumped into him.

The door they stopped at looked identical to the rest of the doors other than the fact that it was slightly larger.

"Erm right, thank you," Yona replied opening the door and walking inside.

Just like all the rooms she had been, this one was spotless white. The only main differences were it was quite larger. It seemed to be slightly bigger than a basketball court. She also noticed that it had no furniture in it other than two large machines, that looked like old fashion hair dryers. As she walked up closer she noticed that they were both hooked up to two students. Their eyes were both open but they stared right past here. As though they couldn't see her.

Yona stopped at her tracks staring in surprise. What was that machine? Did it make the students unable to see what was around them?

"Ah, Yona, your first day and you're already late." The teacher replied, just noticing her as she walked up to her.

" I um, I'm sorry," Yona replied, finding herself unable to take her eyes off of the machine.

"Well, you're up next. You might have had a bit of an idea what was going on if you arrived on time." The teacher replied with irritation dripping from her voice.

"Do you think you could tell me quickly, please?" Yona said quickly. Fear was rushing through her. There was no way she wanted to be trapped inside that machine.

" You'll get a short summary since your late. This is our virtual tech. We're using neural transmitters and kinetic signals to direct your brain thoughts into our computer. This allows you to experience a virtual training fight against the student that you will be fighting against. This way you will be able to train without causing any damage." The teacher replied sharply trying to hurry their conversation.

"But I have no idea on how I can use my powers!" Yona said feeling, even more, afraid than before.

There was no way that she could fight against a student! She hardly knew how she had been able to use her powers that had landed her into this entire mess. What if she hurt them like she had to those men who attacked her? But the teacher said it was virtual, that meant none of it was real. Or at least, it should. She looked at the students that sat in the virtual tech to see if the looked to be in any pain. Their faces were blank.

"You'll learn how to by facing your opponents. Experience is the best way to learn to do such things." The teacher replied as she directed her towards the virtual tech.

Looking at the seat that connected to the teach, she realized that it was empty. Turning behind, she saw that two students that once occupied it was being directed through a door. Both of them looked weary and though both of them appeared uninjured she noticed that one of them was limping. This concerned her greatly.

"Um you can't get injured through this tech, right?" Yona asked standing next to the seat.

"Correct," the teacher replied as she practically pushed her in the seat and, began fastening the cords to her.

Before she could ask any more questions that swarmed inside her head, the room darkened out of sight. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly in a smaller room facing a student that stood right in front of her. It happened so quickly that she stumbled realizing that she was no longer sitting.

This was supposed to be the virtual world? It couldn't be. It felt real. Far too real. Looking closer at her surroundings, she recognized the students feminine features standing in front of her. He was her desk neighbor. Standing up, she saw that he was the same height as her. He avoided her gaze as he stood impatiently. As though he was waiting for something.

She quickly realized what that something was as suddenly a large timer appeared on the wall. It was followed by a voice that came from a speaker.

A cool female voice rang throughout the room. "This training session begins in three, two, one"

Before Yona could even blink she was caught by surprise by her desk neighbor. Right before her eyes she saw him warp into a tiger. It happened so fast that for a moment she thought that he had been replaced by one in mid-air.

"Looks like this is your first and last day here," He growled at her.

Next she knew, he pinned her down to the ground. His teeth were bared and glinted right above her. Her first day in class and she was already as good as dead.


End file.
